


Yearning

by Doroshi_Bee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I swear it's good, Super angsty, sorry - Freeform, total angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doroshi_Bee/pseuds/Doroshi_Bee
Summary: He yearned for her smile. Her laughter. Her love, but most of all, he yearned for her.





	Yearning

Story -Begin-  
Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir P.O.V.

I loved her. I yearned for her. Her smile. Her laughter. Her love. I yearned for everything about her. I loved everything about her. I gripped the bouquet of blue carnations. Her favourite flower. I missed everything about her. I missed her.  
I glanced outside the car window, and I stared out into the bleak, grey sky. The raindrops lightly knocked on the car window, which had slowly rumbled to a stop. My car door opened, and an umbrella hovered above me.  
“Adrien.” My driver handed me the black umbrella. I gazed at it. It was that umbrella. My heart clenched, and tears waltzed at the edge of my eyes. “I will wait for you here.”  
I nodded. “Thank you.” I accepted the umbrella and walked away. Above me, the wind danced with the old willow. The crisp, green grass crunched under my feet.  
Ever since she was gone, people have told me that I looked gaunt and pale. My photographer had to tell me to stop slouching. My father had started begging for me to eat more.  
I walked up to her. My chest felt tight. My voice was stuck in my throat, but I forced myself to talk anyways. “Hello.”  
No response.  
“How have you been?”  
No response.  
“I've been great, you know. I gave dating another shot, but it just didn't work for me.”  
No response.  
“My father has been forcing me to do more photo shoots, lately. It's really frustrating, honestly.”  
No response. My head hung.  
“Please talk to me,” I pleaded.  
The wind sang a song in my ears to soothe me. Bzzt. Bzzt.  
“That's my cue to go.” I set the flowers down. “Good bye, mon chérie.”  
I looked at her tombstone one last time. The tombstone that held my love.  
“Je’taime, Marinette.”  
Story -End-


End file.
